


Impulse Buy

by EndlessStairway



Series: Snippets and Orphans [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bondage, M/M, Slave Loki (Marvel), Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: This was the predecessor to Slutbox, I won't finish it but I like Loki in bondage so here we are!
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Snippets and Orphans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1013712
Comments: 26
Kudos: 100





	Impulse Buy

**Author's Note:**

> (Still working on Slutbox, just getting back into my groove with this random chapter)

Loki lay face down on the metal deck of the ship while he was sold. He didn’t know who was buying him, or even who was selling him anymore. He had been passed from hand to hand too many times for him to count.

Life was cheap on Saakar, and the Grandmaster’s used-up whores were cheaper still. He was bound, blindfolded and gagged, and the transaction taking place above his head was muffled by the soft plugs in his ears. Ultimately it didn’t matter who was buying him - Loki knew what they wanted him for.

The only slight ray of light was the hard metal of the deck under his body, and the soft vibration that felt like engines. If Loki was sold to a ship, perhaps he would be taken off Saakar. Even the depths of space would be preferable to that garbage planet, ruled over a merciless, giggling despot.

As impossible as it seemed, Loki found himself starting to doze as the trade was negotiated. He was exhausted all the time now, and even in this restrictive bondage he could not stay alert. He had no access to his magic, and he had no say in the discussion over his price, so why not rest while he could?

No doubt as soon as he was sold and his new owner had the restraint-key around their wrist, he would be forced awake for them to make use of him. Or perhaps he could sleep through that too. It would be a blessing indeed, to close his eyes under the metallic blindfold and just sleep.

The pitch of the engines changed, and woke Loki from his uneasy doze. The deck shivered and the feel of the air changed. The outer doors must have closed and air-circulation started, Loki deduced. He flexed his hands, still tightly bound behind his back.

It was a little concerning that he was being taken away from Saakar without a pause for even a cursory amount of sport with his helpless body. Loki was used to being put to use as soon as money changed hands, and often before.

But not this time.

The deck clanged as someone walked past him, letting Loki know that his head was probably towards the flight deck and his feet to the airlock. Not that that knowledge helped him, but he couldn’t help gleaning whatever information was to hand, no matter how small and seemingly useless.

Loki's body-weight lessened and then lurched back as the bulk of the planet eased it hold on him and then the artificial gravity started up. His weight returned all at once, which meant a gravity drive, not a centrifuge. This was a small, expensive ship then. Larger ones had centrifuges and cheap ones just had straps and handles to hold on to. So his new owner was in the middle range of wealth. Loki filed that information away, too.

There was a long period of quiet, and Loki was almost asleep again when the deck vibrated with footsteps again, and the plugs were removed from his ears.

_ “Are you ready for your surprise?” _

The strap of the blindfold was unsnapped and the metallic cloth pulled away. Loki blinked, trying to place the voice that sounded so horribly familiar. It was a voice from his past, a voice of mistakes and the threat of vengeance...

Deep brown eyes were staring down at him, and if Loki could have gasped or made any kind movement he would have. But all he do was stare, because looking down at him, the restraint-key around his wrist, was Antony Stark of Midgard.

The Iron Man.

Loki rapidly reassessed his situation. This was not good at all. This was not just another sale, another master to bend over for, this was a serious threat. This was planned, it could not possibly be coincidence.

_ How had the Midgardian found him? What was Antony Stark doing on Saakar? _

“OK, let's get you up,” Stark said, helping Loki roll to the side and up onto his knees. That was as far as he could get with his arms and legs bounds, but it was a vast improvement over laying on his face on the deck.

Stark reached behind Loki’s head for the snap of his gag, and Loki instinctively pulled away, his breath harsh and panicky.  _ No!  _ He could not let Antony Stark see how far he had fallen, what his former enemy was reduced to.

Loki had bathed in humiliation this past year. He had been drowned in it over and over, until he thought he could not possibly experience shame any more, that there was no further for him to demean himself, but now he realized that was not true. If Stark removed the gag Loki would know the hot burn of shame once again. But of course, he couldn’t stop him. Stark simply frowned at him, leaned over and grabbed the strap of the gag, hooking his finger through one of the rings that made it so easy to hold him.

The gag unsnapped and Stark pulled it away, drawing the attached plug out of Loki’s mouth; a fat, sleek intrusion with a bulbous head that Loki had been forced to suck on for hours. The plug and gag were attached to the collar, and when Stark dropped it, it dangled around his neck. It was convenient for his owners that way. Loki’s mouth could be used and then easily plugged back up until someone else wanted to take their turn.

Loki’s eyes flicked up. He still could not speak, and he could not resist looking at his new master’s expression. Was there was lust there, intrigue, excitement, or just disgust at how far Loki had fallen since he had strutted around his penthouse, thinking himself a conqueror.

Stark’s face was expressionless as he took in what came next. Loki’s jaw was forced open, his mouth stretched invitingly wide. Stark tipped Loki’s head back and looked curiously at the device that had been installed in his mouth. Four of his molars had been extracted and replaced with clear crystals. The crystals were the same size and shape as his teeth had been, but they could be polarized to repel each other, forcing Loki’s jaw apart.

Loki knew how he looked, kneeling, practically naked, wrapped in chains, the hated mouth-plug hanging around his neck, his mouth helplessly open and inviting.

He knew what he was for.

He had spent days at the arena market in this exact position, his owner taking credits from anyone who wanted to pull the plug out of his mouth and use him. There was nothing he could do about it. Nobody cared on Saakar, and Loki's mouth and throat were used dozens of times a day, until his stomach churned with the seed of the men and man-like creatures who spent in him. He would often throw up sticky, translucent slime before the night was over.

“Well damn,” Stark said, but he didn’t seem that he was eager to make use of his new purchase. Instead, he examined the crystals in Loki's mouth and compared them to the restraint-key he wore around his wrist. A quick touch of the correct color crystal and Loki’s implants depolarized. It sent a painful shock burning through the roots of his remaining teeth, but allowed him to close his mouth.

It seemed Stark was waiting for his new slave to speak, and of course there was only one thing Loki could say.

"Thank you master," Loki’s voice was hoarse from dehydration and his former owner’s farewell use.

"Don't call me that," was the surprising response. Stark was distracted by the restraint-key and the rest of molecular-bonded restraints that covered Loki’s body.

“I beg your pardon,” Loki replied, with a dip of his head that he hoped did not come across as insolent as it felt. He simply had no idea what to do, why Stark was here, what he wanted, or if this was real or just a vivid hallucination. Perhaps he had been drugged again. Perhaps even now he was installed in what his former owner had called ‘the spitroaster’, making double the money he usually did as he was used at both ends. Was it his former owner who had that machine? Or the one before? Loki didn’t even remember anymore.

Stark shook him and Loki snapped back to the present moment, swaying on his knees as he recovered his balance.

“Hey, stay with me reindeer games,” Stark said, and a shadow of worry crossed his face. He got up from where he sat on the metal floor by Loki’s side, and returned a moment later with a pouch of water. He tore it open and held it up to Loki’s mouth, allowing him to drink the cool, clear, untainted liquid. Loki drank as much as he was allowed, half of the pouch, and he remembered his manners enough to thank Stark when he took the drink away.

Stark drank the rest himself, and then sprawled on the floor, fixing Loki with his gaze.

“Well,” he said, “I suppose you’re wondering what the hell is going on? Long story short I got stranded out on Titan. From there I’ve been chasing an old friend of yours halfway across the galaxy. I needed supplies on Saakar and found you instead. We’re leaving in a rush because I can’t pay the docking fees after buying you from that charming Kronan back there.”

Loki was unreasonably pleased that he at least was worth something, although maybe that was just the Kronan taking advantage of the naive traveler. Or perhaps Stark simply had as little money as that implied.

“Thank you,” Loki said, well awake that he was still very much at Stark’s mercy. The restraint-key that was now bonded to Stark’s wrist allowed him to control the chains as well as the various devices the Grandmaster had fitted him with. Stark seemed to have no immediate ill intentions, but it did not hurt for Loki to mind his manners.

Stark waved his hand. “Yeah well, to be honest you were an impulse buy.”

“You will not regret it,” Loki said, his mind spinning and examining every angle. Stark was alone and he had little funds, but he had a ship. He had also managed to survive the route between Titan and Saakar, which was no small feat for a Midgardian.

Perhaps Stark would be merciful, if Loki could make himself useful in ways other than as a plaything to pass the long hours between stars. Stark would realize soon enough that if he needed money, he could easily force Loki to earn it for him. Loki would very much prefer to keep that train of thought out of Stark's head, which meant getting free of these restraints as quickly as possible.

“Would you consider releasing me?” Loki asked, shifting on his knees, showing Stark how uncomfortable his bondage was. In truth, Loki was used to it. He had worn the chains for over a year and none of his owners had ever allowed him to be without them. He had little hope that Stark would either, and of course, he was right.

Stark gave him a skeptical look. “I’d prefer not to be murdered in my bed,” he said flatly. “So I’m gonna leave the chains on until I decide what to do with you.”

“Of course,” Loki sighed. “Would it help, if I gave my word not to harm you?”

“Not really,” Stark said, looking at the restraint-key, trying to pry it off his wrist. Loki let him struggle with it for a while, before he spoke.

“I am afraid it does not come off,” he explained. “It is made from the same materials as these chains, it forms a molecular bond.”

Stark peered at the chains that wrapped Loki’s body. The golden links formed a web across his chest and hips, vanishing under the skimpy wrap that was loosely tied over the top. Stark tugged experimentally at the cuff that connected Loki’s wrists together, and sure enough there was no give to it. It had no snap, as the gag had, because it never needed to be removed. Loki let him explore - it was not as though he could stop him anyway.

Loki had the golden cuffs on his wrists, upper arms, ankles and thighs and around his neck. They were all connected by slender golden chains that extended and contracted at the command of the restraint-key. At his owner's will, Loki could be yanked into a restrictive hog-tie or, if he earned the privileged, allowed to move around at his ease.

At the moment, Loki was reasonably comfortable. His wrists, knees and ankles were bound together securely but not cruelly. This setting was intended to restrain, not to punish.

“Hmph,” Stark said. He held up his wrist. “Do you want to tell me what these crystals do, or shall I find out for myself?”

“I am afraid my former owners did not explain the controls to me.” Loki was apologetic, internally resigning himself to Stark’s inevitable experimentation.

“Hmph,” Stark said again. "OK, well let's see what we're dealing with here."

Loki tried to pull away as Stark reached for the fastening on the light wrap Loki was wearing. Of course, his resistance was futile and Stark easily released the snaps and let the golden cloth fall to the floor. It wasn’t even a tunic, just a wrap of cloth that could go over the chains. Loki couldn’t wear anything with sleeves or trousers, so either he was kept naked or he wore the wrap.

Stark looked him up and down. The chains were no surprise, but the jeweled piercing on his nipples probably were. Loki stared straight ahead as Stark examined the rest.

His cock had been locked up for months, none of his buyers had any use for it, and Loki supposed Stark wouldn’t either. The piercings on his cock and balls, looped through the cock-cage and held it in place. The plug in his ass was the same as the one for his mouth - sleek and fat and bulbous. It connected to the chain around his waist, keeping it in place inside him until the snap was released by the holder of the restraint-key. Even then, Loki could not be rid of it. When not inside him, the plug dangled from the cuffs around his thighs, ready to be reinserted when whoever was using him was done.

The Grandmaster really had done a thorough job with Loki’s bondage. Loki supposed he had displeased him too many times, despite his best effort to be charming and amenable. One night he had been given a sweet, purple drink, and he had woken up in the restraints. The Grandmaster had kept him like that for a few weeks, giving him to his guests at parties when he did not want to use him himself. He had held out the hope of eventual release to keep Loki behaving, until one day he had lost a game of  _ kez  _ and Loki had been handed over to the winner. The Grandmaster had not even said goodbye.

It had been a downward spiral since then.


End file.
